dreamingwolfs_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DreamingWolf Forever/I'm Leaving
Hello everyone!! Wow... uh, how do I say this? Well, first off, I'm leaving. My parents don't want me on wikia anymore, and I sort of agree with them. This place has SO many great things about it... and so many not-so-great things. It gives me a lot of anxiety to come back here because of what happened when I was DreamingWolf1... I feel bad for what happened. I thought changing my username would help me be a better person but nope, I'm still here. I'm still Dreaming. I still make mistakes, and I still will. I love this wiki. I created it, and I'm so happy where it is right now. It makes me feel special to know that there are still users on here after... has it been 3 years?? Whoah!!!!!!!!! I mean, is it the most active place in the world? DEFINITELY not. But I like that. It's small. It's friendly. I like it because you can know everyone on here because there aren't that many people. It's like a small town where you know everybody. It makes me sad to leave. I'm attached to this place. I love it here. But, it's time for me to move on. I'm going to start getting involved in some real-life things... animal rights, for one. I love the people on here. Chipper and Dew, wow. You helped me build this place. I've had so much fun with you guys. We were an awesome trio... Wolf, Cat, and Crow. Or was it a Raven? One of those two ;) That's why I'm making you two bureaucrats. You've grown up with me and with this wiki. Please take care of it. Wolfy, I'm also making you a bureaucrat. I trust you!!! Please keep this wiki alive. I don't ever want anyone to forget me. And then, I need to thank two people that aren't active users on here, but they were two of my best friends while I was on WoF fanon Dragonarrow... wow. You're so amazing. I had so much fun talking with you. You're my best friend on here. I'll still think about you long after I've left, because I'm a person who doesn't forget my friends easily. Raybean, same goes to you. You're an awesome person. You're so kind and sweet and fun to talk to. I appreciate you so much. You guys are my two best friends <333 So... please don't let people forget me. And, please don't call me Vanilla or Kitty or anything. Call me Dreaming. Because that is who I am. I don't need to change my name to be a better person. I just needed to change my heart. And... I think I have. I'm not coming back, though. For real this time. I'm done with wikia. It's time for me to move on and forge my path in the real world. So don't remember me for my mistakes... just remember me as Dreaming. DreamingWolf Forever. I love you guys. Thank you so much for the great time <3333333333333333333333333333333 Category:Blog posts